


The Wrong Rest Stop

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Technically? It's pretty soft popping from cum), Come Inflation, F/M, Furry, Futanari, M/M, Multi, Popping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Losian swings by a rest stop to use the bathroom. He gets taken for a ride by everyone and their cousin.





	The Wrong Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded to post more, so I've been going back through my archives and F-list to compile my favorite RPs. Enjoy!

The rest stop seemed like an incredibly shady place to anyone who bothered to pay attention. It was used almost primarily by truckers. Not just random ones either. They all worked for the same 3 companies, all well known in the field of moving furniture and merchandise. They gathered only the best truckers and rarely punished the men in order to keep them all happy. As such, these truckers considered the rest stop to be their territory.

It would be a lie to say that they didn't like other people coming onto their territory. In fact, they relished it. It gave them a chance to deliver a group punishment onto those bad, bad people. The worst place to go as a non-trucker was the restroom. All over the walls were written dirty talk and the phone numbers and/or addresses of all the people that they had punished recently. In fact, unbeknown to the drake, there was an unconscious fox tied up and totally -soaked- in cum in the next stall, his holes gapping open wide. Unspoken testimony to the rest of the drake's night.

At that moment the restroom door opened and a stallion entered. He was stroking his cock, having just arrived at the rest stop and intending to drop a load in the pretty fox his buddies had caught. He was about to when he heard the tinkling sound of someone taking a piss. Jason stared down at the man's feet. No gray standard-issue boots, so fair game. He smirked slightly to himself. LUCKY!! He got to use a fresh one! He walked over to the stall in question. None of the stalls in this bathroom had working locks. He put a hand on the door and shoved it open stepped in. "Well, well. Look at what we've got here. This is a stop only for truckers, princess." he said.

The drake's nostrils twitched as he sniffed at the air a few times, definitely picking up a strong scent, but the heavy chemicals used to clean the restroom made it impossible to tell what exactly was just one stall down! He shifted a bit, the drake going about his business, just finishing up relieving his bladder as he's needed to for some moments now, finally relaxing as he reached down to zip up his jeans, still grinning to himself as he read all the various writing on the walls to either side; it certainly was exceptionally lewd and dirty, all the stuff written!

The drake's ears perked, hearing the sound of some other fellow making his way into the restroom, but not realizing that it was a massively hung and horny stallion, fat horsedick already in hand, stroking and grabbing at his own meat, drooling and pumping precum onto the floor sloppily. The drake never got the chance to zip up his jeans, however as the door swings forwards and hits him in the back, shoving him forwards, causing him to lose his grip, his jeans falling down around his thighs, as he has to push his paws forwards to catch himself against the wall, "FUCK! What the hell, man?" he growls out, turning his head, and then going a little wide-eyed, seeing the massive stallion standing behind him; no -looming- behind him, massive stud dick already exposed and half-hard in his own grasp.. The drake whimpered, trying to push back from the wall and get to the point where he can get his jeans up enough to the point of being able to struggle or run! Right now, even if he did slip past the stallion, he'd probably end up falling flat on his face with his cloths fouling up his ability to really move much!

Jason grinned down at the small drake before him. He stroked his massive fuck stick, an impressive 15 inches long and an ass-stretching 3.5 inches thick. He gave it a hard swing, hitting the drake in the back. Precum splattered onto his shirt, soaking it in splotches and leaking down onto the boy's exposed ass. Jason continued to whack the boy with his cock, leaning against the door on his side. He reached down with his other hand and began massaging his balls. They seemed as excited as he was, hot, fertile jizz gurgling and bubbling within the black skin of his balls.

"So what are going to do about this, buddy? You're trespassing on private property. I mean, I guess we -could- call the cops...but that would cause such a commotion and who knows how long it'll take for them to get here. And you..all alone with a bunch of big guys that haven't been home to their ladies in months..." Jason shrugged absently at that. "But hey, maybe we can keep this quiet. Maybe if my balls were empty, I'd be to happy to want to bother." he said.

The little drake tries again to push himself back, but he's been caught in a most compromising position! His pants remain tangled against his thighs, not much further down than that, but enough to expose his shapely, slender little ass, ripe and ready for fucking! He gives a sharp grunt! as he watches the massive stallion lean forwards and rudely -smack- his massive rod against the drake's back, letting him feel the heavy, meaty thump of that rigid dickflesh, splattering precum onto his back, soaking down into his fur, drooling down his back, even as the stallion grabs and kneads as his nuts while talking, "UhNff.. fuckin' hell man, c'mon, get outta the way!" he growls.

But then, slowly, he seems to get the picture. He glances down the stallion's form, noticing that he's got a surprisingly similar dress to the couple other guys he saw here, also realizing that there weren't really any other cars, they were pretty much all big rigs! It dawns on him quite obviously, his eyes widening a little as he whimpers, "Oh shit.. c'mon.. no way.. just lemme go, I won't come back.. no need to call any of yer friends in here," he whines softly, rapidly realizing that not only was he at the mercy of this stallion, but there were who knows how many horny, road-tired truckers, no doubt backed up and pent up, all too eager and ready for another chance to fuck; he just didn't know it was utterly common practice around here!

Jason smirked down at the drake, black eyes narrowing with mirth. He almost considered feeling bad. Lying to the kid like that. No way anyone would consider calling the cops. Apparently tying people up and gangbanging them until they were too fucked silly to fight back was a crime in some states. Or all of them. Jason mentally shrugged; he wasn't a lawyer. But that's just what was going to happen to the poor kid.

Jason leered down at the boy's round bubbly butt. He licked his lips and released his cock and balls, reaching out and putting his hands on the fur covered globes. He groped the drake's ass roughly, letting his cock rest on the boy's back. "Uh huh. There's no need, all right. As long as you give me what I need. So what'll it be? Your mouth or this -ass-?" he asked, squeezing the soon to be jizz covered mounds tightly and then jerking them wide apart.

The drake's thick tail gave another sharp lash as he squirmed, struggling again, but ever so delightfully it did him little good, he was still trapped, the door that had knocked him forwards leaving him with his hands against the wall, still not wanting to push back, as that'd just shove him right back against his assailant! But it hardly much mattered anyway, the massive stallion helping himself as he grabbed at his little victim's ass, clutching and squeezing the furry cheeks, while his fat horse dick pulsed and throbbed against the drake's back, something he could feel all too easily, drooling and spurting lazily, eagerly!

He gave another whimper, shaking his head softly, "N.. neither.. c'mon.." he whines, but was interrupted from further words, grunting out softly as he felt his asscheeks being forcefully spread apart, exposing his tight little pucker to the cool air, letting the stallion admire the tight hole he was hell-bent on ruining and making his own!

Jason chuckled softly to himself. Well, it looked like he had his answer. He used two fat fingers to scoop up some of the pre-jizz on the drake's back, rubbing it into his index and middle fingers with his thumb. He pressed both of the gooey fingers against the boy's puckered hole and smirked. "Sorry, buddy. That was an 'either/or' question...and you just chose 'or.'" he said, forcing both fingers into the tight ass at once. He lubed up some of the fingers on his other hand and then pushed two fingers from that hand inside of the drake as well.

Jason licked his lips in lust. He pressed the palms of his hands on those soft ass cheeks and used the fingers inside of the future toilet to spread the small hole apart wide. He chuckled softly, peering into the boy's intestines. "Heh, you're never gonna be able to close this thing once I'm done with ya." he cooed.

The drake whimpered out sharply in protest, jerking his hips a bit to try and avoid what was all but inevitable at this point. His only chance for escape was the big horse simply letting him, and that obviously wasn't about to happen! Quite the contrary, in fact, as the drake felt those pre-slicked digits dig down and grab at his little shapely ass, roughly tugging his rumpcheeks apart to expose his tight hole, those same fat fingers just rudely shoving up into his tight hole.

His body jerks, groaning out heavily as he tries to jerk and squirm his hips, trying to pull away, but he has very little room to maneuver here within the stall, basically pinned between the stallion and the back wall, leaving him bent forwards and helpless! His tight undertail spasms easily out of reflex, clenching and struggling against the grasp that slowly and easily pulled his ass open, exposing the gentle, soft pinkness of his insides, a promising tunnel for the big, horny trucker to ruin with his dick - the first of who knows how many!

Jason smirked widely, chuckling softly. He fingered the tight hole for less than a minute before deciding that it was enough. Though in the back of his mind, he knew that a minute of fingering, with -only- four fingers, wouldn't be enough to prepare the poor drake for what was to come. But it -was- just long enough for Jason to spread the boy enough that he could even manage to get his cock in the tight tunnel. Just the thought of getting inside the warm wet fuck sleeve caused his cock to jerk violently, a shot of pre cum hitting the boy's neck and head, even getting on his face.

Jason swallowed thickly, trying to calm his dick a little so he wouldn't cum to soon. "I'd be quiet if I were you. I won't be able to help you if someone hears." he said. He let go of the boy's ass and stepped back a little. He had the bend his fat stick slightly in order to even aim the tip of his cock at the twitching and clenching hole. He allowed more pre cum to leak right into the his new toy, further lubricating it before he slowly pushed the tip into the tight hole. He took a slow deep breath and grabbed the boy by the hips. "Better get ready.." he breathed, pulling the drake back in a harsh jerk, forcing several inches of fat horse meat into the small body.

The drake grunts softly as he squirmed and whimpered, still pleading softly to be let go, to just let him leave and go about his business! He promised to never come back, but little did he know that was the last thing the horse wanted, much less the other pent-up truckers that frequented this stop. He grunts sharply, squirming a bit as he felt a sudden splatter of precum spray from the stallion's massive hardon, splattering over his back and hitting the back of his head messily, smearing into his fur and even slopping over his face somewhat. The threat that Jason gave, of others hearing and joining in, actually does a good job silencing him, at least somewhat.

But he can't help but make a bit of noise as the stud brings down his fat, broad cockhead to mash right up against his new little bitch's hole, the loosened ring gaping gently against the blunted tip, though clearly still far too small for the fat studmeat eager to use the drake's ass like a sleeve and blow his wad in his new cum-depository. The drake hissed, clenching his jaws as he jerked a bit, trying to squirm his hips to at least slow down the process, feeling Jason's dick throb against his entrance, splattering precum into his gaping tunnel until, quite suddenly, he feels that grasp on his hips, getting little more than those words of warning before he's -pulled- back harshly! He can't help but cry out, snarling sharply but clenching his jaws to cut the sound short! Jason can feel the poor drake's insides spasm absolutely wildly for a few seconds, his hips jerking and squirming in the bigger male's grasp, no doubt struggling with the sudden penetration of massively fat horsedick!

Jason's eyes rolled back slightly and he groaned deeply at the convulsing tightness around his cock. It was like a living vibrator on his cock. He moved his hands back down to the drake's ass. He pressed the boy's ass cheeks closed tighter around his cock. He leaned back against the closed stall door and slowly pulled the boy closer and closer to him. He panted softly to himself, closing his eyes. Once he had -finally- managed to get himself balls deep inside the poor bitch, he wrapped his legs around the drake's to keep him in place.

He leaned down and grasped the drake by both of his ears, using them as handles to pull the boy's head back slightly as he ground his hips against that tight ass. "Shitt....damn you're tight. Come on, babe. Work that ass! The sooner you can get me to dump my load inside ya, the sooner we can both go. Otherwise...this is gonna take a while~." he said happily, the amount of pre cum spurting into the boy a poor testimony of what Jason's real load would be like.

The little drake grunted and panted a bit heavily already, just trying to endure the massive fatness of the stallion's tip alone, feeling it grind and tease at his insides, keeping him spread much wider than he'd like to be, no doubt! His insides just keep up that nice, tight clenching and spasming totally out of reflex, giving his body little choice but to all but beg the stallion for more, as much as it's the last thing he wants! His body squirms and struggles a bit against the insistent grasp that pulls him back onto that rigid, throbbing horsecock, feeling the precum splatter messily into his guts, slickening his tight walls with that sloppy wetness as Jason forces himself deeper and deeper.

A nice, plump bulge shows along the drake's belly from the sheer depth and girth of the horse's dick, over a foot of the fat hard-on wedged up his tight little ass, his body simply dragged over the length inch after inch until his slutty little ass grinds against the horse's groin, making sure the big stud is hilted nice and deep, despite his struggles! He gasps and grunts, whimpering as he's just held there, Jason not even bothering to thrust for now, trapping the drake's legs with his own, holding tight to his unwilling lover, just letting the drake's struggles and squirms, the spasming clenches of his insides, knead and caress the massive horsedick shoved up int his ass.

Jason let out a low, annoyed sound. Oh, he wasn't even going to try? He blinked slowly and shook the annoyance away. It wasn't as if it mattered. The kid was just a cock sleeve now; an inflatable sack for jizz. Whether he took it like a whore or was just passed around like a gel tube for masturbation, it was all the same to them. He pulled himself back as far as he could go, right up against the door again, to give himself a bit more room. He started pulling the drake back and forth on his cock, the fat meat making it seem as if it intended to pull his ass out with it.

Jason panted happily as he pounded into the drake's tight fuck hole. He pushed the drake's head down, doubling over as he did so, and shoved his face into the toilet bowl. "If you're not going to work for it, I'll just have to have my fun with you for a while, cunt. Shit, your ass fucking -loves- this! You're gonna make a great dick milker for us, er, me!" he said with a laugh.

The drake whimpered softly, biting his lip to try to keep it down; the threat of having others at this rest stop hear him and decide to join in doing a superb job keeping him quiet.. But he just can't help but make -some- noise as Jason ruins his ass thrust by thrust, shifting his position to smoothly pull back, working his thick horsedick back from the spasming, clenching heat of the little bitchdrake's ass, causing his pucker to pout outwards so nicely around the fat, glistening horsemeat, Jason's own prejizz smearing onto his cock and helping make the nice sleeve of the drake's ass all the more smooth and silky for him to screw! "UuHhnff.. ffuuck.. take it.. easy.." he whimpers gently.

He gives a louder whimper, however, struggling a bit more as his arms press out, trying to fight against the horse as his body is forced forwards, his head shoved right down towards the water in the bowl before him, making him jerk and struggle, and in doing so, inadvertently pushing back onto Jason's cock a few times! that has him quickly pull away again however, whimpering heavily! He soon realizes that Jason isn't really fucking him anyway, moreso jerking the drake's body back and forth, pounding him onto the fat, rigid horsemeat like a soft cocksleeve and little more.. The drake certainly notices the slip up in words, already no doubt terrified of the prospect, "HHnffkk.. nn.. no! Y.. you said.. hHfnf.. goddamnit you fucker.." he groans, trying to struggle, but having quite the disadvantage!

Jason laughed deeply, knowing that he was caught but not particularly caring. "I -know- what I said. But you're not getting me off. I just -happen- to be using your ass to jack myself off. So, unless you want to get to work, the deal's off!" With that, he pushed the boy's head back into the toilet. As he held the sputtering male underwater with both hands, he shifted and mounted him while jerking his hips, actually fucking the drake now.

Jason grunted in pleasure, grinding his groin against the plump ass at every chance before pulling back and delivering another hard thrust. "Fuuuckk....I'm gonna ruin this asssss! By the time the guys are through, you won't remember how it feels to not have dick in ya!" he chirped. He pulled the drake's head out of the toilet and ground the side of his face against the toilet seat.

The drake growled out sharply, still tryin to jerk or squirm, even kicking back at the horse a time or two, but from his angle he can't really achieve much, unfortunately! It lets the big stud have his way, taking advantage of the poor little drake, as he feels his head suddenly -shoved- down again, interrupting his words, "I'll do it! Jus- ghrk!" but he doesn't get past that, suddenly shoved face-first into the cold water, making his body jerk and struggle rather desperately, fighting to breathe. It's enough that the sensation of a massive rod of horsedick shoving deep up his ass isn't quite as important for just a moment, letting Jason nearly climb atop his body, pressing him down and mounting up properly as he began to just -pound- the drake's ass like a proper stud, fucking his massive dick into his chosen mare's sloppy pussy.

The drake gasps heavily as he was finally allowed to breathe, his face soaked and dripping with the cold water, coughing and hacking, struggling to get his breathing back under control as Jason ever so selfishly goes about the task of knocking up his tight, silky ass, pounding forwards hard and -grinding- into the little drake, able to feel the hard presence of porcelain rubbing against his cock through the drake's bulged stomach as he gets shoved and pushed about, staring at the wall of the stall, a few particularly lewd paragraphs of graffiti right in front of his face, along with what is likely cum stains, though he might not realize it, his body jostled hard forwards, shoved against the cold porcelain before being pulled back into the next hard thrust, even as he coughs up a bit more water.

Jason closed his eyes tightly, delighted by the fact that he was ruining the poor kid's insides, his cock stabbing the drake from the inside. He was panting hard by now, his pre cum spurting out by the pint into his bitch. He let out a pleased sound as he felt his balls begin to convulse as they slapped the drake's much smaller nuts. Or marbles, rather, when compared to Jason's massive cum sac. The jizz stored inside them sloshed and gurgled in anticipation as Jason felt himself reaching the edge.

He stood up and turned them to the side, slamming the drake up against the stall wall, their bodies pressed tightly together. He reached up and gripped the top of the stall with both hands, staring up at the ceiling. He panted loudly as he rode the drake with the fast, jerky movements of one fucking a piece of furniture. "S-shit!! Here it comes, boy! You better take it all! I'm g-uhhgg! You're gonna be sooo biggg..." he said in a happy daze as his cock head opened up, stretching the boy's intestines even wider before gallons of steaming hot horse milk spewed out of his dick, the entire length thickening as jizz spilled out of the sperm hose.

The drake gasped and grunted sharply, just trying to endure it, to last through the hard, harsh fucking he was getting, uncomfortably pinned against the cold, hard surface of the porcelain, feeling it mash against his face, rubbing against his chest, chilling his hide beneath his fur. His body bounced back and forth slightly, a victim of the horse's eager motions as he hammered deep, his body all but atop the drake, slamming his hips forwards so that his big, fat nutsac smacked the drake's ass, thumping his own balls before sliding back, only to repeat.

But then, quite suddenly, he felt himself being bodily lifted up, the large horse easily manipulating his little fucktoy, shoving the drake hard to the wall, knocking the breath out of the drake for a few seconds, making him cough and hack, standing on the tips of his toes as is, barely able to touch the ground! He cries out loud this time, snarling as Jason slams upwards, hilting himself hard and lifting the drake literally up off the ground, the stud's nuts swaying forwards to smack the drake's and even hit against the wall of the stall, massive as the fat, leathery cum-producers are. It doesn't take long like this, the drake barely catching his breath as the big horse slams home hard, groaning out his delight, clutching at the top of his stall as the drake feels a sudden -bulge- inside, the broad cockhead flaring out inside his abused, ruined ass, which spasms wildly at the sudden bulge of girth! And then, it hits, a sudden blast of heat surging into his body, flaring his stomach out so that it presses heavily to the wall, then begins to stretch off to either side, filling and gurgling and sloshing, "UuHHFFf.. ffucukk! FFf.. fuucck.. godamnit.. t.. too much!"

"Shut up you cum guzzling, fuck slut! I'm just getting started!" he growled out. And he was. His cock hadn't shot even a fourth of it's -first- load. And this bitch was complaining? He didn't have anything to complain about yet, he thought. He hadn't bothered to stop or even slow down the bucking of his hips, lowering the boy and jerking him back into the air with each thrust. His balls added a pleasant soundtrack to the drake's rape, thumbing against the way with an almost haphazard rhythm.

Jason took a couple steps back, while keeping the cum bag's face pressed against the wall, allowing the filling stomach to fill up properly and flop down. As he moved back, he caused the drake's head to slide down the cum stained wall. It slid down to about waist height, just to where there happened to be a wide hole in the wall, thick enough to fit a fat bitch breaker though. Through the hole, the old fuck toy was visible, looking bloated and completely covered in dried jizz. His head lolled to the side, staring at the drake that was being fucked lazily.

The drake grunted and huffed, struggling and whimpering, even reaching up to try to grab onto the top of the stall himself, so that he can at least lift up a little support his own weight! But his hands don't quite get a grasp on it, letting Jason's hips smack his ass, hard, lifting him up a bit before drawing down and repeating, hard and deep, fucking away even through his orgasm, blasting gush after gush of sticky-hot horsecum deep into the drake's poor little abused ass. There's no doubt he'd be gaping something awful once Jason was done! The drake really had no idea what to expect, a bit relieved as Jason backed up a little, letting him lower down so that his feet touched the ground, at least.

Perhaps he even thought Jason was through, or getting close to it, but then he felt the big stud give another jerking pump, only giving the the stud's new cumslut room to bulge properly, his stomach hanging heavy and fat, drooping more and more with every strong, throbbing -pulse- of the stallion's fat dick, blasting the next hot wave into his ass! He groans, trying to lift upwards, but his head was easily shoved down, forced to end up perfectly even with the rather large hole in the wall, something he hadn't even noticed at first, perhaps able to be closed on the other side, if desired. But what he saw was more than worrisome, his eyes widening, seeing now the poor fox that had been the last victim of this rest stop! He makes him suddenly tense and struggle a bit more, but with his head shoved to the wall, snout crammed up against that opening his body was pinned against the stud's form, Jason's huge nutsac smacking the drake's thighs, leaving his own balls sore as the fat, flared cock rocked back and forth, really -grinding- over his walls thanks to the added girth from orgasm!

Several minutes pass as Jason's cock finally decided that it was done with it's first orgasm...but totally ready for the next round! Even Jason was a little surprised at how quickly he had bounced back. He hadn't even needed any down time! Awesome!! Even after cumming so hard, his cock was as hard as when he hard started, still thickened by the afterglow of his orgasm. He ground the drake's face against that fat hole with one hand, the other hand reaching down and slapping the dumpster's bulging belly hard as he rode, the way one would a horse.

Meanwhile the fox in the other stall stood up shakily. Because his last 'patron' had been a stallion (though not Jason) that had gelled him, the cum in his belly didn't leak out. Who knows how long it had been in there, men simply adding jizz through the front end. The fox stumbled over and used his bound hands to lift up his bulging belly as he leaned against the wall, vomiting a bit of cum as he did so. His newly revealed cock was -only- 7 inches long and 2 inches thick, but was very much hard. Finally someone -else- was being fucked! He could...maybe even he could get off out of actual pleasure for once, using the drake as a fucktoy before he was too used up. He moved his hands, pulling at a little door off to the side to widen the hole enough for someone's face, but not their head to fit through.

The drake's body jerked and squirmed, whimpering softly as he stared at the fox through that hole. Perhaps realizing now what was more than likely going to happen to him! It made him struggle more, his paws pushing at the wall on either side of his head, trying to shift or pull back, grabbing at Jason's wrist, but the stallion was far too strong to be deterred much by the drake, still eagerly helping himself to the poor little furdrake's ass, pounding away for a bit longer as his orgasm finally tapered off, the huge, flared tip locked into the silky tightness of the drake's still-clenching ass, his belly sagging fat and heavy, definitely having gained a dozen pounds of so from all the heavy, thick cream swelling him!

He tries to jerk his head back, noticing the fox starting to move, his hips jerking and twitching, but pulling back just pushes him against Jason's pounding thrusts, the horny stud already working himself up for a round two! Slamming that fat, rigid horsedick deep, burying it to the hiltinto the poor little drake, slopping his own thick cum around his fat cock, making the drake's belly gurgle and slosh noisily, as the harsh sound of Jason's hand -smacking- the drake's swollen stomach echoes in the rest room. But to his surprise the fox doesn't try to escape or leave, but instead moves over to the hole, drooling cum from his mouth as he suddenly lifts his cum-bloated belly, exposing his own fat hard-on! The drake went a little wideeyed.. The fucker was going to try to get some action for himself rather than escape! But before he could pull back the fox adjusts the hole, opening it wider, so that Jason's hold against the back of the drake's head shoves him partially through the hale, mashing his face right up against it, his snout pushed mostly through, offering him right up to the poor slutfox.

The fox's eyes brighten ever so lightly at his luck. Whoever was pounding the new cum rag had simply offered him up to him, probably believing him to be someone who was allowed to fuck someone! He used his dried cum stained hands to pry the drake's muzzle open as wide as he could get it and had to swing his hips awkwardly in order to get his cock inside of the now worthless drake. The fox let out a happy little sound, loving the sensation of having a warm wet hole around his cock, rather than being the warm wet hole around someone else's. The fox leaned against the wall and bucked his hips, forcing his cock further into the relatively immobile drake's mouth until he had managed to slam it down his throat. He moaned, resisting the urge to vomit more jizz as his belly made cum sac thumped against the wall.

Jason blinked in surprise at the sound of moaning, now realizing where Losian's head was. Oh...looked like someone had taken it upon themselves to use the boy's mouth already. Oops. But, being the nice guy that he was, Jason decided to help the poor drake out. He grabbed the drake by the ear and pulled his head backward a few inches slowly, before slamming it back against the wall. He did this over and over as he rode the drake's boy pussy. The poor kid was being abused at both ends; cocks violating his holes while sacs of jizz battered his balls, legs, and chin.

The drake did his best to squirm or struggle a bit further, but his paws soon ended up pressed against the wall, just trying to keep his face from being mashed against that hole as uncomfortably, but Jason was having nothing of it, keeping the poor drake's snout shoved into the opening. The fox was all too glad to take the opportunity, shoving his filthy hands into the drake's mouth and using them to pry his jaws open, giving the foxslut a nice, unwilling hole to cram -his- dick into, having to shift his hips to wedge his foxmeat into the drake's mouth, filling his snout with that hard dickflesh, while at the same time his chin and face are smothered by the fox's massively cum-bloated stomach! He still tries to jerk his hips, but now he's a bit disoriented, abused and assaulted at both ends!

Jason's hips are eager and lustfully going for what the stud wants, to blow another good, fat load into the poor little newfound whore before letting the others get a chance at this end of the drake! No doubt the stud had known from the start what'd happen, lying to the drake to get an advantage and now roughly using it! The drake was anything but helpful to the fox's pleasure, trying to pull back, to spit that dick out from his lips, but the horse was all too giving today it seemed, grabbing the drake's head roughly and forcing him to jerk back, pulling inches of foxmeat from his mouth, only to shove the drake right back into that glory hole, shoving him onto the fox! While his ass was jerked over Jason's massive, flared dick like a sleeve his head was jacked over the fox's cock, used as both ends like nothing but a warm, jel-sleeve to milk cocks.

The fox moaned happily as he rocked his hips back and forth, in and out of the drake's cunt-mouth. He was starting to feel more awake, as well as...more aggressive. In the way that the bullied try to find someone 'weaker' to release their frustration on. In every sense of the word, in this case. "Give up. You're just a fucking cum dumpster to 'em now. They're never going to let you rest. Just cock, cock, cock. 24 freakin' 7. They're so mean. They'll come at you one after another, pumping more and more jizz into you without letting you empty out at all! They'll keep going until you're too fat to even attempt to escape. You're just going to be a cock milk fountain." he muttered, only soft enough for the drake to hear.

Meanwhile Jason had moved them into a kneeling position as he pumped in and out of the poor cock toy. He was humping away merrily when an idea occured to him. He grinned widely to himself. Reaching out, he gripped either side of the glory hole and pulled hard. The wall slowly gave way to his strength, creaking under the pressure. Letting go of the wall, Jason pulled the drake's head back a bit then shoved it forward hard, forcing it through the newly widened hole. He gave a testing tug on the drake's head and nodded to himself. It would be incredibly difficult for the boy to manage to pull his head back on his own, and no one else would bother. And all through this, he hadn't stopped thrusting for so much as a second.

The fox gasped in surprise as the drake's head was shoved through the hole, but decided that he may as well go roll with it. He lifted his bloated, cum-filled and jizz-stained belly and put it over the drake's head. He then gripped the top of the boy's head and leaned back, thrusting up into the drake's mouth. All the while his belly flopped up and down, hitting the top of the now useless jizz milker's head.

The drake's body was rocked relentlessly, back and forth, time and time again, shoved up hard against the wall as Jason guided him down into a kneeling position, pinned between the stallion's rocking hips, the drake's cum-fattened belly jostling and sloshing a bit heavily about to say the least! He still tries to squirm and struggle, trying to pull his head back, but to little avail. It's so easy for the big horse to just have his way, making sure the new cum-dump's body remains where it belongs, and more importantly, does his job properly!

The drake is a bit caught off guard, not able to tell what Jason is doing due to the way the fox's belly is smothering his face, the fat fox dick spreading his jaws and plunging rudely into his throat before the vulpine withdraws and repeats.. And then, before he know it, his head is -shoved- forwards hard, actually pushing his muzzle through, just enough that he can look up, seeing the enormous swell of the fox's belly, sloshing still with cum, trapped there from the thick gel some hung stallion clogged up the fox bitch with. His view wouldn't last long, however, as that fat belly mashed over his face, smothering his snout completely as the fuck was now able to grab at the drake's head and just muzzle-fuck the poor creature.

All the while his ass is still getting reamed and nailed, thick slops of the stud's cum backwashing and oozing out over the backs of his thighs and balls alike, making quite the appreciable mess as he's simply used in the most simple sense, like he really was just an object, a tool for any male to use, his head trapped in that hole for any stud to fuck, with his ass gaping around Jason's massive prick, squeezing and milking it helplessly. He tried to whimper, gagging against the fox's prick as the abused-turned-abuser growls his own lustful words, knowing what's in store for the drake.

Jason sighed happily as he continued to abuse the poor drake's asshole. The boy had made a real mistake in coming here. A sudden soft beeping from Jason's watch caused him to growl in annoyance and pump even harder. It was almost time for him to go, but he sure as hell wasn't going anywhere until he had dumped his next load into the pit stop's new jizz receptacle. He used his hands to grab hold of the drake's butt cheeks and squeezed them tightly around his horse meat. He rubbed them up and down around his cock as he continued to thrust in and out, muttering expletives. "Come on, you worthless little splooge milker! I gotta go soon! I'm gonna fill your fucking cunt with so much jizz you won't even be able to move!" he hissed out.

As if to make good on that promise, the stallion's balls began to churn once more, twitching and spasming even more violently then before. As his balls swung back and forth beneath him, it sounded like a milk bottle being shaken, the amount of cream ready to unload nearly triple the amount from his first orgasm. Jason threw his head back, eyes rolling slightly, as he came with a groan and a body-shaking shudder. His cock widened to twice its normal girth, effectively ruining the drake's chances of ever having a normal ass again, as horse seed shot out of him and into his toilet. He gripped the boy's waist tightly and leaned against the drake's back, trying to get as much of his cock juice into the slut as he could.

On the other end, the fox was having a bit of a problem. Jason was shooting waaay too much cum into their dumpster and it was forcing the first load up Losian's throat...into his mouth...and into the fox's dick. He didn't want to pull away, not having shot his own load yet, but at the same time, his own balls were beginning to grow heavy with another man's sperm, turning his balls from the size of those used in tennis to that of those used in basketball. He was gripping the drake's ears and whimpering. But it was causing a tingle in his milk sacs. And even though his was cumming and pushing some of the jizz back into the drake, he was still being forced to hold in a good deal.

The drake's body was blissfully helpless! Even if Jason was to let go he was already rather fat-bellied, swollen and full with warmth within, his head wedged into that opening in the wall so much that it alone would pretty much keep him in place, ass up and exposed, with the fox helping to keep the cumdump right where he belongs, choking the drake on his abuse foxdick, finally getting a chance for his -own- fun at last, after being so used and abused! The drake whines, gagging on the fox's meaty dickshaft, though nowhere as hung as Jason, it's still quite a mnouthfull! The horse, however, is going at it like the wild fucker he is, pounding away, even grabbing the drake's shapely ass to help rub it along his dick, jacking off with the drake's body as much as fucking the poor creature!

It doesn't take much longer as Jason rapidly seeks another release, having to keep his busy schedule and stay on time for deliveries, after all! The horse jerks hard, slamming forwards as the drake feels the huge, leathery nuts grinding against his ass jerk and throb hard, literally -churning- as he feels a sudden -surge- of heat pour up into his guts, that enormous dick flaring out inside him, fattening immensely, making the drake's eyes spread wide, though his snout is still smothered by the fox's fat cum-bloated belly! His paws grab and clench at the wall, trying to jerk or squirm, to lessen the pressure being forced into him, but Jason's massive horsedick just unloads, easily flooding the poor furdrake, pulse after pulse after pulse, the furbitch's belly flaring out, rapidly pressing against the wall, sagging down..

On the other side the fox is getting another filling, as much as he doesn't want it, fucking up into the bitch's throat it lets some of Jason's jizz find it's way through the poor drake, running over the fox's cock, some of it spilling out of the drakes lips and onto the floor on the other side of the wall, but most is trapped inside, forced -int- the fox's nutsac, swelling it out, bulging it with Jason's fresh horse sperm! The fox added what he could, his loins clenching and trying to force his own fluids out, but mostly just succeeding in plugging up the drake's mouth and stopping him from losing -too- much of Jason's massive load, his huge horseprick easily ruining the drake's ass for any normal dicks.. luckily none of the horny fuckers that stopped here were even close to normal!

Jason leaned his head back and sighed blissfully as gallon after gallon of stallion milk was drained from his heavy ball sac. He just leaned back against the stall's other wall and relax himself as he emptied out. This...was great. Really great. He couldn't help but hope that the drake was still available here the next time he was able to drop by, two weeks from then. Or, at the very least, it would be great if he could get the number of the guy that decided to take the cock toy home with them...or the location of the dumpster he dumped the poor boy in once the man had tired of the drake's already-too-stretched-out holes. Once the shudder in his cock had finally calmed down, Jason pulled back slowly, pints of cum already leaking out of the worn hole and splashing onto the floor. Anyone coming into the restroom would already be able to see the puddle of cock milk on the ground that was flowing out to the main bathroom area. One stream in particular even managed to make it over to the urinals!

Jason smiled to himself, stepping back and pushing the door open, getting out just in time to miss a shot of jizz that spurted out of the boy's ass and hit the wall with a splash as if from a water gun. He couldn't help but snicker softly as he put his dick back in its place and zipped himself up. "Wow! Only your first customer and already you look like a pro!" he said with a laugh. "Don't worry, you'll probably get a chance to leak out before the next guy shows up!" he said.

Meanwhile, with his orgasm long since over, the fox, having finally had enough (he had proved himself too weak against Jason's load, his balls having grown too much to the point of mild pain) pulled out of their drake shaped glory hole and started yanking on his cock hard, jacking himself off against the drake's face and ears. Jason's cum poured out of his cock as if in replacement of the fox's pre-cum. The fox pressed his cock against the drake's ear, folding the skin around the head of his dick, and allowed cum to flow into the orifice as he attempted to fuck the small area with his slightly too large cock.

The drake's body wriggles and jerks slightly, paws still pressing at the wall to either side of where his head is trapped, keeping his poor little body right where it now belongs, and will remain as long as these cruel, pent-up fuckers desire! The fox, despite havin a chance to enjoy himself and relax after being so filled and stopped up by some horny stallion's gel, is surely a testament to what the drake has to look forwards to, like it or not. All he can do is groan and whimper out muffled, gurgled sounds around the fox's dick as Jason unloads more and more, gallon after gallon, his huge stallion-dick throbbing hard, almost looking like it bulges subtly with each subsequent -burst- of stallion cum that bulges the drake's stomach out fatter and fatter.

Finally, after long, lingering minutes of Jason working his nuts out into the poor drake bitch, the stud slides back, dragging his fat flare through the drake's abused and cum-slopped insides, having to jerk slightly to pop his cockhead free, quickly moving to the side as the drake's now-gaping hole gushes a thick wad of horse-jizz, splattering against the opposite wall of the stall before drooling down, a thick stream leaking out of his ass and down along his thighs almost constantly, but his belly remains massively rounded.. Unfortunately, even with Jason gone he's still trapped, weighed down by his very belly if nothing else; but there is something else, the fox having his way with the drake, keeping his snout trapped through that hole.

He can barely hear Jason's words but it makes sure he knows this is just the start, that he's not going anywhere despite the horse's promises of his freedom.. But he hardly gets to think about that much as the fox's nuts clench hard, struggling to expel the horse-jizz and finally fire off his own load, splattering messily as the cum-bloated fucker tugs his dick back and just jacks off on the drake's face, suddenly showering him with fresh, creamy horsesperm, splattering over his muzzle, soaking his face, forcing the drake to close his eyes, whimpering and squirming about, trying to pull back from the hole around his snout but trapped there, a perfect cock-hole for any dick that wants him at either end. The fox's grasp on his ear makes him struggle a bit, but suddenly he hears a strange sound and an unusual gush of warmth that pours inot his ear, flooding the inside, causing him to jerk and grunt.. but strangely the fox's fluids seem to force their way in, filling his head with the gooey, thick heat of malejizz, as if truly his every hole had -no- other purpose than to be fucked and filled.

Jason smirked proudly to himself, leaving the bathroom very satisfied. It isn't until he gets to his truck that he encouters anyone. The woman, a voluptous, double dicked human herm, smiled widely up at Jason just as he was about to get into his vehicle. "Oooh~! Someone looks like he's just gone to the bathroom!" she chirped. Jason chuckled softly to himself. Despite the fact that he REALLY should be leaving now, he took the time to tell her about their new toy, with all of the sorid details.

Meanwhile, back at the batcav- er, bathroom, the fox has decided to simply go to town on the young drake, since using his mouth is no longer an option. He had managed to force his cock into the poor drake's ear and was now fucking it with his cock, stretching the canal much wider than it was ever meant to be. He held onto the drake's head as he pounded in and out of the orifice and filled it with Jason's cum.

The fox had gotten to fuck and splooge in both of the drake's ears and was working on doing the same to the boy's nostrils when Angela walked in. She went up to the open stall and licked her lips at Jason's handiwork. She was suddenly immensly grateful for the fact that she had two cocks. Otherwise, there's no way she'd be able to make use of that worn out fuck hole. But with two cocks?....It was doable.

The drake was blissfully helpless even still - Jason's massive couple loads was more than enough to immobilize him right where he belonged, resting on his fat belly, which bulged out against the wall of the stall and easily down to the very floor, pinning him in place, leaving his ass raised and exposed, with his head still stuck through that hole! And the fox was taking full advantage of the drake's snout, just shoving and cramming his fat foxcock anywhere he could, drinking the pointed tip of his vulpine member into the drake's ear, flooding his sinuses with thick, slimy foxjizz, which still is mingled with Jason's horse sperm that had been pumped into the fox's poor nuts! They're looking a bit more normal in size by the time he shoves the drake's head to one side, grabbing at the other side of his muzzle to cram his foxdick right into the drake's other ear! the drake cries out in protest, his head swimming (figuratively if not literally) from the strange sensations, the feeling of that liquid heat filling his mind, almost dulling his thoughts like some sort've mind controlling aprhodisiac, the fox's cream already painting his face, leaking out his lips and ears, coating his snout.

The fox tires of the drake's ears and finally moves to grind and shove his foxdick to the drake's drooling nostrils, just doing his best to stuff and fuck any hole he can find, no matter how inappropriately sized it is.. And it's about this point the drake's backend has a new admirer, unknown to him! With his senses so dulled and clogged up with sperm he doesn't notice that his public-use ass, his gaping cum-toilet ass is the focus of a large, busty human, with two big, meaty-fat dicks of her own, a double-stacked herm in all the right ways! His body shifts here and there, causing his huge belly to gurgle and churn, having lots quite a few gallons, but still so very round and full. Thanks to Jason's fat horsedick his poor little ass continues to gape, still not managing to clench shut, letting Angela see the slimy cum-slopped walls of his promisingly available ass. She knows what he's here for, and what she can do with him; anything she wants!

The fox is once more doubled over Losian's head as he straight up -pounds- his dick into the boy's snout as hard as he can manage in his weakened state. He has been pouring several gallons of horse/fox cum into the drake's head for the last several minutes and absently wonders if that's at all healthy...but quickly decides that he really couldn't give less of a damn. The thing before him was just a worthless little cum sponge, an even lower being than even himself (after all, he's never been -literally- face fucked).

Angela enters the stall, no longer caring about the fact that she was standing in a puddle of cock cream. She pulled out her dual cocks, position side to side, rather than above and below. She smirked to herself. They might just be -decent- individually, but together, they were just about as big as Jason's extra-fattened dick, if not slightly wider. This wouldn't be a problem...for her. Deciding that the cock toy was more than lubed up enough, she pressed the tips of her cocks against his wide open fuckhole and grabbed his hips. She bucked her hips hard, slamming her 12 inch dick meats straight into him.

The drake hardly can tell what's happening by now, so disoriented by all the rough use and abuse, the fluids filling his every orifice, leaking and drooling in thick, sloppy and slimy trails! He does his best to try to continue his struggles, but it likely seems fairly half-hearted by now, the fox so easily just -cramming- himself right into the drake's snout, all but raping the poor furdrake's cum-slopped muzzle, his face painted in countless strings of slimy, fresh white.. And behind him the very same happens, oozing slops of cum still leaking from the fuckdrake's gaping ass as the doubly-endowed herm is quick to line herself up, shifting her dicks side by side for plenty of girth, bringing the two fat cockheads right up against the drake's gaping hole..

He felt it before it happened, his eyes widening for just a second, but shortly after comes a simple, firm -shove- of the herm's hips, sending inch after inch of both fat human pricks right up his ass, making that hole spread open and gape widely! The shape of her two dicks side by side leaves a little room for cum to keep leaking out for the moment, providing her with quite a lot of slimy-hot horse sperm as lube, oozing down and globbing onto the ground! The drake's hindlegs kick and push back lightly, but not really doing any good. By this point he's resting on his massively fattened gut anyways, after all! He tries to groan out, but barely manages more than a soft whimper and a gurgling drooling of cum from his lips as Angela's dicks force some it what's already in him up his throat, splattering over the fox's legs and groin messily.

The fox lets out an annoyed sound; he's already covered in the jizz of various animals and did -not- need any more of it on him. In retailiation, he removes his cock from the boy's snout and lines it up with his still relatively clean ear. He puts his fingers inside the small hole and ruthlessly pulls it open wider. It's a hassle, the auditory canal being even smaller than the drake's nostrils. But he manages, because the whore oh so clearly deserves it. Deserves to have every hole beaten and battered by dicks, deserves to be treated like the literal cum-for-brains fuck sleeve that he is.

The fox slowly pushes the tip of his leaking cock into that hole and groans softly in delight at the tightness. If nothing else, the drake did have a multitude of nice and tight holes to offer men. He tilted the drake's head to pull him closer to his groin, driving his cock in deeper and deeper, relishing in the thought of his/their jizz slamming against the boy's eardrum. Even as he concentrated on pounding the poor drake's brains out, the fox could tell that there was someone in the other stall taking full advantage of the drake's inability to run. The shaking and slamming sounds were a big indication.

Angela grinned widely as she humped her (sorry, -everyone's-) new cum dumpster. It was a little weird. As tight as the boy's ass fit around her cocks, it was still sort of like fucking a jar of cream made out of flesh...which the drake basically was...heh. She chuckled to herself at the thought as she used him. She reached down and grasped the drake by his neck with both hands for support. She shifted herself, now standing on the slabs of cum-filled tummy that lay on the floor. It was a little slippery, but well worth it to ride the drake like a pony.

The poor cumslut was already having a hard time keeping his wits about him, his head spinning with all the scents and sensations, but the fox's next move seems to steal away even the last of it! The drake tries to turn his head, struggling a bit, cum still drooling out of his jaws, as the fox-slut-turned-rapist grabs his head and roughly tugs at his ear, ruthlessly stretching and forcing open that hole just enough to cram his foxdick right in, shoving and grinding into the drake's ear! It makes his eyes widen as he continues to try to pull his head away, whimpering and gurgling sounds of discomfort and distress.. But the fox's fluids pour into his ear, flooding his mind, making his eyes water as he grunts and squirms, but strangely doesn't seem to do any real damage, in fact almost seeming to dull his mind further, to make him an almost willing cuntslut, or at least one whose hardly able to think for himself, for the moment, as if the fox's dick shoving into his ear was pumping some mind-controlling substance right where it belongs.

The drake's hips jerk and squirm as he felt the big double-decker herm bitch literally climb up onto his sloshing belly, legs splayed over him as she perches atop his body and easily pounds her hips forwards, pumping those twin dicks so nice and -deep-, causing a slimy, sloppy backwash of horse sperm (though a bit of fox mixed in!) to splatter back onto her groin and down her legs, soaking his own legs and re-wetting the floor yet again. His paws are pressed against the wall flat, clenching and squeezing here and there as he just endures it, having trouble thinking as the fox fucks his ear in that strange fashion,s tretching and loosening yet another hole for just one purpose! He manages a faint -grunt- each time Angela pumps herself nice and deep, slopping her twin shafts into the small lake of cum gurgling inside the drake, filling the air with all sorts of disgustingly lewd noises, making his bloated belly jiggle and slosh heavily.

The fox grunts softly as he pounds the cock toy's ear roughly. His balls, still heavy with nearly a gallon of Jason's load, churns violently as the fox starts to cum. He closes his eyes tightly and holds onto the boy's head tightly as he cums, dumping gallons of cock juice straight into the poor drake's head, making him take it all.

Angela had no way of knowing the craziness that was happening on the other side. She was simply enjoying the now destroyed drake ass that was clenched around her cocks. She reached down and grabbed hold of the drake's own cock, pulling the much smaller member back towards the boy's asshole. With a mean smirk, she slowly pushed the tip of it into the boy's ass in between her much larger dicks. Not only was the drake's little cock stuck between her own, he was now forced to fuck his own ass as she moved, stretching the worn hole out even further.

The poor little cumguzzler hardly knew what was happening! So full and bloated, disoriented by everything that was going on, especially the fox's continuing efforts! The drake felt that rigid fox dick cramming right into his ear, already flooded with pre and thick foxjizz, sloppy surges of it filling his head, some of it finding it's way through his sinuses to drool out of his somewhat abused nostrils, slopping down over his lips in goopy strands. The little btichdrake tried to turn his head and struggle, but the fox's fat cum-bloated belly smothered his head, keeping him pressed down so that the fox could just rape his skull, using any hole, every hole in fact, that he cold find with no other goal than to abuse his replacement, and also get his own stallion-jizz bloated foxnuts empty!

While Angela can't really tell what's happening on the other side, she -can- feel the little bitch her dicks are mashed into struggling more and more for a time, and then suddenly he's doing a bit less struggling and, instead, his ass just starts to -milk- her dicks so tightly, as if the fox's sloppy, gooey fluids flooding the drake's mind was convincing him to be a good, proper slut, flooding his head with lust and the fox's thick jizz and precum alike, mixed with even some of the stallion's, overwhelming his mind and causing it hard for him to thin, much less resist! His gaping, abused asshole just grips hard around Angel's twin dicks as she pumps hard into his tight hole, but takes it even a step further, grabbing at the drake's own meat and guiding it back, his dick splattering gushes of preucm that soon soak his own ass and then start flooding him, adding to the fluids already inside as Angela keeps working her fat double-cocks into his slut-hole, ruined and cum-filled as it already is, knowing it's gonna get much, much worse.. She got in early on the wrecking of his body, after all!

The fox pulled out of the drake's ear slowly and moved to sit back down on the toilet seat. He leaned back in the seat as he gently stroked his slowly softening but still leaking cock. He smirked slightly at the drake that was literally -dripping- with his thick milk. If the fox thought for a moment that he was at all capable of fitting his splooge fattened belly out of the stall door, he would have left. But since it wasn't possible, he settled for closing his eyes and listening to the hard thumping that was Angela pounding her new fuck toy into the stall wall.

Angela gasped sharply, her knees buckling slightly as the boy's ass squeezed her dicks tighter. She put her hands on the boy's ass cheeks, pushing them closer together and tightly sandwiching the drake's own 'tiny' dick, jerking out more of his jizz with each thrust. She almost, -almost-, considered thinking about feeling sorry for what she was about to do. While Angela -was- human, her cum certainly wasn't. Just touching it, let alone being covered or filled with it, caused major changes in the bodies of her victims. Though the changes varied. Which is why her father was now a girl with 3 cunts and her mother got pregnant with bunnies every time a single load was dropped into her, regardless of whether or not she was already pregnant. It sucked...for them, she thought it was hilarious!

So, 3 minutes later, when she found herself cumming, the girl pulled one of her cocks out, letting it spray the drake slut's back and body while her other dick poured the girl's seed straight into the drake's fuck hole even as gallons of jizz rushed out from the free space, soaking her waist and legs and flooding the floor.

The furdrake could hardly do anything but stare forwards as the fox withdrew, sliding his fat foxmeat from within the drake's very head, the slopped hole he had just fucked leaking and gushing a small slop of jizz in the wake of the fox's withdrawel! The drake still seems quite dazed and light-headed from the aural fucking he just received, much less the fox's cum sloshing around inside his head, flooding his sinuses and messing up his ability to hardly even thinking, the fox just flopping back, his cum-bloated belly jiggling as his nuts, still fatter than usual with leftover horsesperm, flop down beneath his softening meat, watching the drake's glazed-over eyes as his body is jarred against the wall over and over, pounded forwards by Angela's eager fucking, slamming her twin-dicks so nice and deep into the poor little drake over and over again!

It didn't take her long either, the double-dicked herm grinding out her lust hard and fast, pounding up into the little cuntslut's ass hard and deep for few more long, lingering minutes, the drake's own dick still wedged between hers, helplessly spewing precum into his own ruined ass until Angela jerked back, tugging one of her two fat shafts free, popping it out of his gaping cumhole, which immediately lets a surge of fluids splatter out with a fresh coat over her loins and the floor.. But she quickly replaces it, firing her load hard and deep, blowing the first shot that makes his belly -churn- and gurgle loudly, while her other dick sprays forth her lust, painting his ass with a single shot, cheek to cheek! And she just keeps cumming..

As she does, however, that fluid quickly begins to affect the poor little drake, his already abused and fucked body becoming all the more perfect, his hide shifting and stirring a bit as Angela continues to unload, the drake's own dick spraying fluids messily onto the floor, though at the same time his shaft seems to grow gradually smaller, somehow disappearing into his own sheath.. At the same time the fox watches on the other side as the drake's jaws shift and move, adjusting to a perfect 'O' shape that clearly has no purpose other than to take dickmeat inside, as Angela feels the poor fucktoy around her cock shifting, changing... Angela recognizes the effect of her seed as it soaks into his hide, bloats his belly, changing the drake to be a literal, honest-to-goodness, fuck-toy! His hide has a subtle shimmer as if it was made of some strange latexy material, and soon his inability to struggle is as much from his difficulty moving his limbs as much as being weighed down and stuck through that hole in the wall. All he can do is stare forwards, his cock-hole lips drooling a slick lubricant without his conscious control over it.. His sheath does the same, as if his dick had been removed, but his sheath stayed, just a gaping sleeve for some stud to fuck his dick into..

His ass remains mostly unchanging, ermaining the ruined, fucked hole it is, spasming around Angela's massive prick, but lower down along the drake's taint quickly forms another 'O' shaped hole, glistening and slick, doubly assuring his purpose and ability. She knew it was an all but indefinite change, even as a sudden rush of pheromones hit her, like a whole pack of fuckslut bitches in heat! The aroma was almost overpowering, making sure that any mile in a few hundred foot radius, as well as any herms, shemales, or anyone with any sort of dick, anthro or non! They'd get a stiff hard-on and know immediately right where it belonged, the fluid now dripping from the drake's fuck-holes also a powerful pheromone, as if anyone needed encouragement to use the toy he had become.. She knew he'd be stuck like this until she perhaps decided to wander back and dump another load in/on him.. and even then they didn't always change back immediately, it took another fucking or two of her strange sperm to make it happen!

Angela shuddered violently, cringing slightly to herself. She had never considered the thought of what might happen if her own cock juices splashed onto her. Most of her loads had either been shot onto someone/something else, or -into- that someone/something else. She bit her lip and was surprised to find herself growing taller than she already was at 6'1! Taller and taller until she was bent over the top of the stall, clearly able to see the now ruined face of her fucktoy curtesy of the bloated slutfox. Along with her body, her cocks grew as well, stopping at a staggering 29 inches long and 6 inches thick each. As if the poor drake's future didn't already look bleak, fur started to grow on the girl's once hairless skin. The base of her cocks thickened even more, adding 3 more inches to the width. Her ears adjusted themself and her face remolded until finally, standing behind the drake shaped cock toy was a 12 foot tall, aubrun furred, herm arctic husky.

And she -would- have felt bad about what she was about to do, -would- have considered just going off to jack off somewhere else...but damn it if that boy's phermones weren't absolutely -begging- her to straight up RUIN the drake's tightening fuck holes. The dog girl groaned in lust. She reached down, having to feel around since she couldn't see directly below herself, and grabbed the drake around his waist, pulling him upwards slightly though his head remained stuck. She took one of her cocks and rubbed it around, trying to find a place to stick her spewing cock head. Having some difficulty, she let out an annoyed sound and squeezed the drake, forcing a good 4/5 of the jizz in his body to shoot out from every filled oriface. Which was just really and interesting sight. It made the drake look like one of those stress reliever toys.

Using the area of spillage as a general area to aim, Angela pressed her bottom cock against what she quickly found out was the drake's new cunt and pushed her way in. It molded around her like a glove, urging her to dive in deeper. Not to be left out, her top cock actually wormed its way into Losian's asshole on its own, going in deeper and deeper, even stretching itself longer out of a weird sense of maliciousness, until finally it was lodged in the drake's throat, precum shooting out of the boy's mouth like a squirt gun.

Meanwhile, the few cocked persons that happened to be around at that time, a mere 14 people, were jogging dazedly towards the restroom, being literally pulled and guided by their exposed dicks, not one under 10 inches long!

The drake was already a fucktoy, whether he like it or not, having been pounded by Jason's massive shaft, just about every hole at his other end fucking and used by the fox's own fat dick, and then Angela doing the same at his ass-end.. But whereas before he was a figurative fucktoy, Angela had made it literal! He found himself strangely immobile, not because of the fluids bulging and swelling his body (though that didn't help!) but her fluids flooding and changing his body had made it so, keeping his mouth in that gently open, eager 'O' shaped, like any fucktoy would be, his freshly formed cunt similar, thoguh more oval and cunt-like, drooling fluids, those pheromones with incredibly potency! And it was such a blissfully universal scent any male, shemale, or herm with a dick, whether on two legs or four, that could smell him would find their junk irresistibly getting stiff and hard, just wanting to find the hole giving off those pheromones and -fuck- it!

Angela, luckily for her, had the first chance to do just that. Even as the drake's widened-eyes glanced around in panicked confusion, not even sure what's happening as his body changes and shifts, inside and out, made nearly hollow so he can serve his one purpose better (to take dicks and cum!), while on the outside his previously soft and supple hide had become slightly leathery with almost a latexy sheen! He found he couldn't talk, only drool out of his cock-sucking lips, which are permanently stuck in that 'O' shape just begging for dick. His entire body distorted with Angela's grasp, feeling her shifting above him, his eyes glancing open and noticing she, or what he assumes was her all along, looming over the top of the stall, looking down at him and the fox,g rabbing his body and -squeezing!- Thanks to the changes her cum made his body just bulges and fattens, cum bursting out of every hole, even his unused cunt, backsplattering with a great deal of force, flooding the floor messily, surging out, which lets Angela guide one of her dicks quickly down and then right into the drake's fresh cunt, spearing him on it! He manages to make a faint 'grunt!' noise, body tensing slightly, but can do little else, even as her other fattened, enlarged shaft spears deeper into his ass, puhsing so far that it easily grinds right up into his throat, spraying precum into his muzzle, splattering forth onto the fox and soaking the opposite stall, while also letting her enjoy the tightness of the hole the drake's head is stuck through, thanks to how her dick stretches his neck!

The drake didn't know the pheromones effects, unable to smell it himself due to the changes Angela had brought upon him, knowing only uncertain panick and a strange inability to whimper or cry out or anything, being the proper fucktoy that he was. But at this rate he might be stuck here longer than most, as long as Angela doesn't shift him back somehow, day and night.. the local wildlife likely sneaking in later at night due to his alluring scent and helping theirselves to his ruined, gaping holes!

Angela panted softly as she fucked the poor fuck toy. She had one wrapped around his body and was just moving him back and forth. He was literally just a cock sleeve for her now. She moaned happily with each jerk of her massive, overly sensitive cocks. Her balls, now looking as if close to a dozen basketballs had been stuffed into each one, swung wildly beneath her, hitting the wall behind her with a hard thump and slamming into the boy's stomach on the forward swing. With each twitch of her massive fuckstick, gallons of pre jizz flowed into the drake, filling him with as much pre as one of the slut fox's loads would have.

Speaking of the poor slut fox, he had also been affected by Angela's jizm. Some had splashed onto him from the drake's open mouth, getting all over him and coating the walls. To his tired alarm, the fox found himself changing as well. His body began to lose its shape, and he found himself falling to the ground, writhing slightly in the puddle of cum. The gel that had kept his last customer's jizz in place spilled out of him as did the fountain of cum it kept inside. His body's core grew larger, pooling together, while his limbs and dick grew longer and longer. Eventually, the slut fox found himself turned into an odd looking octopus. One with long, 2 inches thick, dick like tentacles; the rest of its body just being a container of increasing amounts of cum. The octopus looked around, utterly confused for a moment, before it realized it's true calling, fucking drakes. It was the dream of every octopus, clearly. The octopus bounced up and landed on the drake's head. His tentacles shot out at the fucktoy, letting out a grumbling battle cry. As it had as a fox, the octopus forced its dicks into the drake's ears and nostrils, trying to force as much of itself in there as it could. Its other dicks grinded and rubbing along the drake's face, two of the tentacles trying their hardest to double penetrate the drake's already filled holes.

The restroom door slammed open as 9 men and 5 herms shoved their way into the bathroom. They rushed to the two stalls, looking only momentarily surprised at what they saw there. It wasn't everyday that one saw a latex fucktoy being used by a giant husky herm and an...octopus. But they were all too horny to really care. Another herm, a cat this time, went into Angela's stall and looked around for someplace to force her dick into. The drake was stretched almost taunt around Angela's battering rams, so that was a no-go. Then she saw it, the little perfect slab of flesh. She grabbed the boy's sheath, pulling on it and molding it over her 13 inch cock, jerking it and bucking her hips until she managed to turn his sheath into her own. She moaned happily as she fucked her cock sheet, already filling the drake's balls with her precum.

The poor little drake was already just a recepticle for cum, but Angela had made it utterly literal, just a latex fucktoy, perfectly molded and made to be screwed, filled, fucked and bloated by -any- thing with a dick. He tried to whimper, managing a muffled groaning sound again, but nothing more, watching the strange sight before him as the fox's body just seemed to change and almost melt, at first seeming as if he'd just disappear into that puddle of cum before slowly, strangely, starting to reform and shift, becoming a very, very unusual octopus-like creature.. The drake didn't get to study it much, however, as Angela's grasp was literaly -fucking- him over her dicks, pounding his body over her shafts, milking her one dick with his new, fresh cunt, already flooded with the human-turned-husky fluids, backwashing an bloating the drake's strangely latexy form, while her other dick keeps his ass nice and ruined, though as stretchy as he was before he's even moreso now, promising a tight fuck for the next dick as soon as Angela decides to pull out. And thanks to the fucking going on, those pheromones just get -stronger-, making every dick and balls around for hundreds of yards absolutely ache as the scent spread.

The fox-turned-octopus' strange eagerness caught the drake by surprised, hardly able to do more than muffle a whimpered sound as the creature jumps right up onto his head, clutching on with it's tentacles, grabbing around his face.. And, unfortunately for him, in his new latex-changed body, his holes -were- all for fucking! The fox can stuff those strange, fat dicks right into the drake's earholes, cramming into his head, while his nostrils gape and get stretched, with a couple dicks fighting to cram into his lips as well, of course! He tries to struggle, managing another gagged, gurgled sound around the strange octopus rape going on all over his muzzle, a couple dicks left shoving and grinding against his face ultimately..

Another creature, a cat the drake can't see, simply can't wait her turn, quickly hurrying in, wedging herself alonside the bloated, bouncing drake that Angela is handling and fucking up so rougly, grabbing at the drake's sheath.. so strangely devoid of his own dick, instead made to be nothing but a sleeve for other cocks, for others to fuck and fill an stretch on their shaft.. which the cat quickly does, finding it blissfully soft, almost like a strange pussy, but in pouch form, silky and smooth, perfect for the feline to fuck and jerk off into, the drake's nuts already bloating and fattening with the surging gushes of the cat herm's precum! The drake's only chance of escape throughout this was Angela changing him back, and she was too enthralled using his body like the latex blow-up doll he now was.. it's hard to say if she's come to enough to save him, or just leave him here to be used by dangerously too many horny dicks.

As the herms continued to pound themselves into the drake's holes, the octopus was going out of its way to ruin the holes in the drake's head. All of the holes were suprisingly stretchable, making it not to hard for the slut turned fucker to stuff two cock tentacles into each of the boy's nostrils and ears. What the octopus didn't realize (or even care to realize) was that all of those orifices were connected to the throat. So as the octopus shoved more and more cock into the drake, he was forcing them down the drake's throat. Fortunately for the fat cock already in Losian's throat and unfortunately for the fucktoy himself, the former fox's cocks bypassed the boy's esopagus and went down his trachea into his lungs, bulging out his chest and cocks writhed around in there, filling the small sacs with precum. The drake's neck bulged impossibly wide with the thickness of so many cocks, the hole his head was stuck inside of creaking and breaking open wider under the pressure.

One of the men forced his way inside the fox's stall. The stallion growled softly, pushing the unfamiliar octopus up and out of his way (and pressed against the wall, forcibly spurting more juices into the doll). He wrapped as much of his large hands around the drake's neck as he could and shoved his cock into the open orifice. And was immediatly blocked by Angela's cock after having manueved around that of the octopus. Oddly enough, the piss slit of the husky's cock opened up around his own and sucked his cock inside of it. The 14 inch stallion was pulled flush against the drake's muzzle. It was all he could do to pull out half way before his cock was jerked back in. But...it felt good! His cock massaged and jerked by the drake's throat and Angela's cock.

The drake's limbs shifted and squirmed what little they could, but he was already bloated by so much cum that even if he -wasn't- just a latex fuckslut, he'd be pretty much helpless anyway.. Unfortunately for him, both were the case! He felt the octopos creature's motions, the two dicks wedged into his head pushing and fighting their way deeper, all the way back into his throat and forcing down, bulging out his chest and the front of his neck and throat rather dramatically, especially as two more crammed into his nostrils and shoved down his throat as well! From behind Angela's cock shoved up so very deep, easily reaching his throat from the other end, teasing at the octopus' lengths here and there.. But it was until a stallion shove his eager, lustful way into the octopus' side that things really got lewd (as if a massive double-dicked husky herm and a cat fucking every hole at his backend and the octopus on his front wasn't bad enough!) The impatient stallion just grabbed at the drake, forcing his jaws to gape open as his perfect dick-hole mouth spread around the fat, blunt tip of stallion shaft, feeling it force past his muzzle and down his throat, like the perfect dicksleeve he was.

His throat, luckily for everyone but him, was still quite muscled, spasming and swallowing and teasing at the lengths crammed into his body, helping the stallion to push nice and deep, until his crotch smothered the drake's snouttip and his horsedick penetrated straight into Angela's shaft! It was likely a rather weird sensation, maybe even confusing, but he probably didn't even know what was really happening.. and it felt -good-! The stallion jerking his hips back, tugging and pulling his blunt dick to drag along the inside of the bitchtoy, only to be tugged firmly back in, balls deep once more, working himself back and forth while Angela made sure that those stretchy holes were spasming, gaping around her huge dicks, with the cat getting the weirdest, softest massage around her feline prick as the drake's sheath almost seems to squeeze and milk at her dick, his balls fattening and bulging as her fluids just keep flowing!

The cat girl mewled happily as she fucked her little cock sleeve, now thrusting in and out of it violently, raping that little hole like the drake owed her money. She suddenly let out a sharp cry as she came, dumping her own heavy load of jizz into the drake's balls. In her bliss, the strange girl half-dreamt that her bigger, stronger, more fertile sperms were rushing in, gangraping all of the drake's poor sperm, assuming there was even anything left in there to signify that the fucktoy was ever male. Satisfied, she pulled out slowly, watching in surprise as the hole tightened up slightly in her absence, not allowing more than a small stream of cum to leak out.

Two men rushed into the stall in her place, both human males. They grabbed the fuck sac roughly, pushing and jabbing at each other in an attempt to get their cocks into the drake's sheath. One managed to finally win, pulling the drake's sheath over his 16 inch fuck stick. The other man refused to back down though. He was pulling at Losian's fuck pouch, trying to stretch it open even further. After fitting 8 fingers into the slit, pulling the sheath open wide, he stuffed his cock into the small hole, stretching it open to a 8 inch thickness, his own cock only 9 inches long but 5 inches thick.

Up front, the stallion continued to pound the drake's cunt mouth as 8 tentacles writhed around inside his head and lungs, two 2.5 inch thick octopus cocks stretching each hole impossibly wide. Another man shoved his way in and meaning pulled up one of Losian's eye lids, molding it over his cock head and leaking precum into the boy's eye.

The drake's body was really just a toy, a thing and an object to be fucked and used, it could hardly even been called a gangbang for he was hardly anything more than the fuckdoll he had become. The drake felt the feline below hammering and shoving away, eager and lustful, backed up and enticed by the drake's intense, powerful pheromones, encouraging the feline to just -use- that tight sleeve, fucking herself into it, jacking the drake's sheath over her own meat until her balls clenched and her body tensed with orgasm, her flood of gooey, thick cat-sperm flooding his nuts, pouring into his sheath pulse after pulse, visibly fattening and bulging it, swelling his nuts out as she finally jerked back, withdrawing suddenly with a sloppy splatter of her cum that leaks out before that sheath seems to -clench- and tighten, not on the drake's own efforts, entirely be reflex, trying to keep all that precious cum in his fattened nuts!

At the same time his chest is bulged and visibly squirming with the octopus' tentacles, the cocklengths shoving and rubbing about his insides, just using and abusing his body all the further, while the stallion does the same, fucking and stretching out his throat, the stallion's strong hands gripped at the drake's stretched neck letting him feel all the flesh inside, throbbing and pulsing and eager. The drake's every hole is full, stretched and fucked, except for his sheath.. but that changes quickly, two males shoving themselves down into place, fighting one another before one manages to just -slam- his dick into the drake's cocksheath, a backwash of cat cum splattering over his dick, as the other male refuses to give up, just roughly grabbing the drake's sheath, stretching and forcing it wider open, making the puckered, stretchy tip -gape- as h emanages to wrap it around his dick's extremely fat girth and then just shove inwards, fucking along the other male, just wanting to get his nuts off, his balls aching due to the drake's scent!

The drake can hardly see at this point anyways as yet another male pushes up in front of him, just needing -something- to cram his dick into, anthing really. Fortunately for the drake's newly latex form, there's no real pain as he feels that guy just grab at his face, clutching and stretching his durable form out, pulling his eyelid up enough to wedge another girth of fat, musky cockmeat and just -shove- it into his head, making his features bulge just a touch, truly just a flexible, pliable -thing- to be fucked however possible.

To the slight alarm of everyone in the area, Angela let out a loud low groan as her body began to shudder. Oh man, oh man, oh man! Her cocks felt like they were about to burst from all of that fucking. With a grunt, she bucked her hips harder and squeezed the drake tightly with both hands, jerking him back and forcing his fuckholes to open wider and take her massive doggy knots. She whimpered as she continued to thrust, shaking the entire stall with the force of her movements. "Shiiiiittt...sorry babe! I hope...I hope you're big enough for this!!" She cried out. Her balls gurgled loudly, audible from even outside the bathroom. With a sharp surge, jizz shot out of her cock wildly, even shooting the stallion's dick out of her piss slit.

Angela let go, gripping the stall wall instead as the drake bulged wildly with her cum load. Due to her size, it was as if Jason had come back and dumped 20 loads into the drake, 10 in each hole. Gasping in alarm, the stallion grabbed hold of the octopus and stuffed it into the drake's mouth to prevent any of the girl's jizz from hitting them. Even if their cum dumpsters didn't know about Angela, these guys sure did.

But it was a little too late for his cock, already growing larger and larger until it was as if he'd gotten another leg. Mildly annoyed at having his hole taken away, he 'settled' for pulling out the two tentacles in one of Losian's ears and forcing the long 5 inch thick cock in its place. It was tight inside the drake, due to Angela's load making the drake tighter than they all thought was possible. Even the octopus was forced to orgasm from it, quickly filling the drake's lungs and sending out jizz rather than oxygen into his bloodstream.

The drake's little body was a perfect fucktoy, a half dozen or so horny fuckers, riled up and driven insane by his pheromones desperately trying to just -use- and breed him, to knock him up and make his body nothing but exactly what it is! And they all know his purpose, groaning and grunting, the air full of sloppy and wet, noisy sounds of dirty, rough fucking, the grunts of herms and males alike going wild with lust just trying to empty their nuts, despreately going for their peak!

Angela, however, is suddenly nearing hers, violently pounding her two massive husky dicks in and out of the little latex fucktoy, even reach down to grab at the drake's body, squeezing him hard in her grasp, pulling his body against her own much larger own, slaming her hips forwards, pounding wildly! He can feel huge, fat knots smacking against his both of his holes, though they're almost the same name due to the changes, his gaping, circular cunt and his tight, silky undertail, both fucked and aching, yet perfectly stretchy and tight, the only reason Angela can shove and push, just using sheer -force- to fight the drake's tightness before both of her immense dog-knots pop into his body, tying her huge dicks into his ass and his fuckcunt, securing Angela in place as she cried out, groaning her pleasure, moaning and grabbing hard at the drake! Her immense nuts gurgled loud and noisily, filling the air with the sound of churning, rushing fluids, her knots pulsing hard as cum -exploded- into the drake, immediately bulging and flaring his body in a most dramatic fashion.

The stallion is forced out of the drake, whose gaping fucklips quickly return to their default 'O' shape, just begging for a dick, a splatter of Angela's cum escaping before the guys quickly grab the octopus and cram him into place, making sure to protect them from sharing a similar fate as the drake due to Angela's strange semen! The massive husky clutched at the partition, leaning against the wall as she moaned and cried out, pouring countless gallons, gush after gush, surging into the drake's little body, making him groan and creak slightly as he filled and stretched!

The drake felt all the strange tentacles still squirming around inside him, plugging up his ears and nostrils and all, making certain that every hole is stuffed as even the strange octopus' body seems to suddenly jerk and quiver.. ANd with that the drake feels all those lengths filling his face and pushed down into his chest suddenly throb, bulging fatter and delivering more thick, creamy shots of jizz. But Angela is doing most the work, her fat dog knots perfectly sealing the little drake's body while the octopus just tries to keep himself in place, the drake's throat, flooded with Angela's jizz, bloating and fattening his body, gurgling and churning sloppily.

It was an amazing site for everyone there (with the exception of the fucktoy, himself). They had never seen someone bloated to that amount before, the drake just a huge ball of jizz and still growing wider. The men in Angela's stall were forced against the wall as the herm and the doll took up all the room. That didn't stop them from continuing to rape the drake's warm sheath though. Nor did it stop the men face fucking the drake in the other stall. If anything it urged them to do more!

Even before the octopus had finished cumming, a couple guys had poured in and just -yanked- the tentacle cocks out of the drake, replacing them with their own larger cocks. Soon the drake had a cock in each hole, and octopus in his mouth and cock heads under his eye lids. His head was being yanked every which way as men dumped pre cum and semen into his head one after another.

One of his men (the thinner cocked one) fucking Losian's sheath started to cum. He had managed to add almost all of his own jizz to those heavy ball before he was yanked out and replace with a thicker cock. The drake's cum fat balls were now hanging down on the ground in a swamp of old cum.

The drake's hips tried to squirm or writhe, but strangely rather than move his body it only seemed to make his sheathcunt spasm and clench harder, milking the two fuckers fighting over that tight sleeve to get themselves off! The thinner-dicked guy is quick to blow his load, the pheromones also helping to add more sensitivity, assuring not only an incredible desire to fuck the drake, but an easy time unloading into whichever one of his slutty holes one chooses! He has trouble even keeping track of what's happening, the one guy's dick pulling free as another, even fatter, crams into his sheath, joining the other extra-fat meat, letting the two grind against one another's cocks while fucking the drake's sheath, his nuts sloshing and gurgling from the gallons they're holding, literally -smacking- the ground from their sheer fatness.

Angela is still giving the poor little drake latex fucktoy more, bulging and swelling him, nearly filling the stall utterly, pressing aroud her body, bulging against the two fuckers raping his sheath, filling his nuts! It's truly an unbelievable sight, but nobody here cares, none of them can think clearly enough thanks to those intoxicating pheromones, having no purpose but to get a hardon and shove it into the helpless toy!

His muzzle gapes as he gasps hotly, managing a gurgled groan of breath as the octopus' lengths are jerked out of a few of his holes, just freeing up more space for two more guys to position themslves on either side of his head and just -stuff- their dicks in, their cocks awash in cum and preucm of a couple different males and species, but that same pheromone rich fluid soaks into their dicks, making them know they picked the proper thing to dump their load into, encouraging them to just fuck and blow their load! The octopus still has plenty of enjoyment to have, his shafts now helping stuff the drake's 'O' shaped mouth, stretching it out around the shafts, distorting it, making it milk and suck dick, like it or not.

The octopus squirmed slightly, slowly pulling one dick after another into the drake's mouth until all eight were inside of him, the octopus' fat body keeping the drake's muzzle plugged. One after another, men came in and dumped their loads into the drake's ears and nose, over his eyes and inside of his balls as the giant girl was stuck with her cocks inside of the drake, left no other choice than to start bucking her hips once more into the fat toy once her orgasm had passed.

They really couldn't help themseleves it seemed. After dumping a massive amount of splooge into the drake, some of the men were horrifed to find themselves still hard, they would have to fuck the now worthless drake -again-...and -AGAIN- for some of the more healthy men. The drake's head had increased in size to hold the men's loads, since no one seemed keen on letting any of their jizz pour out. In Angela's stall, a third man had managed to stab his twitching, aching cock inside of a hole finally, causing all three men to cry out and flood the drake with their spunk.

After 4 hours (from the beginning) of the drake's capivity, only Angela is still fucking the poor boy, everyone else having fucked themselves to exhaustion. The poor slut fox turned octopus had been used to plug up all of the drake's frontal holes. As for the drake, the last man who had fisted him while fucking him had decided to tie the little pouch up in a knot, effectively keeping their jizz inside of him. The drake looked as if each of his balls were host to two very fat adults, his legs actually resting on top of them.

With a whimper and a sigh, Angela began to cum once more, exhausted from pounding the tight ass for close to 3 hours. Her balls convulsed as they beat Losian's like a pair of drums, her balls only slightly bigger than his own. Her head fell back as she came, more and more cum filling the once thin drake. As he expanded, she was pushed back against the stall wall. It eventually fell backward, causing her to fall. Of course, when she fell, she dragged the drake down with her, breaking open the hole in the wall as his head was freed and the fat drake landed on top of her. She lay back on the dried spunk that coated the floor and moaned softly, spending the next half hour flooding the drake with more and more of her sperm.

The poor little drake had long since lost any real concept of time or it's passage, to fucked and filled to even count the number of dicks or loads that are shoved into him, much less the minutes ticking past! Minutes turn into hours as his latex-like body is just used and fucked and used, hour after hour passing!

During this time his muzzle and lips get fucked and stretched, his cocksucker 'O' mouth distorted around shaft after shaft, some males going twice, three times even, just desperately trying to get their hardons to relax and their balls empty! But those pheromones call them back for me, time and time again, his body bloating and stretching in weird and strange ways just to hold all that cum inside! But luckily he's an incredibly durable, stretchy fuckdoll, bulging and bloating in all kinds of ways to keep all those dicks and jizz right where they all belong.

The octopus moves to help keep things in, jamming cock after cock into the drake's mouth, plugging it up perfectly and leaving all his other holes to be fucked and fought over one after another, save the two Angela has been tied into the entire time, finishing her first double-dicked husky load only to start fucking and screwing the drake bitch again.

It seems like an eternity as some of the males and herms finally manage to empty their nuts, or their dicks just get too pleasure-sensitive to continue, having to give up and go on with their evening, though the drake has no such luck at all, trapped here still on Angela's immense knots. The poor massive husky double-hung bitch is even starting to wear out, her muscles sore and aching from all the fucking and stuffing, blasting out still -another- load inside the latex drake, swelling and flaring him out, making his stretched hide creak and groan noisily, though those sounds are overwhelmed by the gurgling, churning -gush- of countless gallons of jizz inside his body being stirred up by her next double-shot load. His body swelled and fattened more and more, knocking down the partitions and making an even bigger mess of the bathroom, pretty much ruining it for all intents and purposes.. they'd just have to retrofit it as the fuck dungeon it really was, once the drake finally got out of here, though he might be leaving in a very unusual fashion, unbeknownst to the cruel fuckers using him.

He felt the huge double-hung husky falling back as the wall gaveway, lettig his massive body spread out a bit, like a huge water-balloon, a tight-stretched sleeve of cum-bloated, gurgling latex fuckdoll, hardly recognizable as a drake at all by now, Angela's body almost pinned, her body laying out, groaning and grunting as she just kept cumming, trying to finally finish so she could get her knots free and escape the endless bliss, which would finally leave the hugely bloated fuckslut drake trapped here, too round to move.. but even if he -was- empty, he's nothing but a fucktoy, an immobile set of holes to be used, so he'd be trapped anyways!

Angela shuddered as she contined to come, panting loudly in exhaustion. She gripped the drake's legs, tiny compared to the spunk fattened body, and used them as handles, pulling the drake's holes tighter on her cocks. All she could think about was emptying her heavy balls, leaving all of her juices inside of the drake. Having needed to fuck the slut for much longer than before, this load was huge, even by giantess standards.

She and the octopus kept the poor drake plugged as more and more fuck juices poured into the drake. By now she was actually pinned under the cum soaked drake. Only her face and legs were still visible from under the fuck doll. To the girl's utterly alarm, she felt the latex body on top of her becoming taunt, looking thinner and thinner. A feeling of dread filled her, but she couldn't exactly stop the torrent of cum that left her balls. The drake really had no choice but to take it all. "So much...just a little more, then I can get out of here. Just last babe, just let me fill you a little bit more..." she whimpered out tiredly.

The drake's nuts were easily as big as Angela's, almost bigger in fact, due to the dozen or so so loads from various males and herms that got fucked into his ballsac, bloating and fattening them, letting the husky herm's huge sac -smack- and bounce hard off his own, sending waves of senesation through his body, making his latex form clench and squeeze even tigther.. He tries to whimper, managing a gurgled, muffled noise around the girth of tentacle dicks plugging up his lips and muzzle as much as possible, being sure that Angela's jizz can properly fill and swell him.. not quite -all- of it manages to stay in, some of it backwashing out aroud her knots, slopping onto the flooded floor, adding to the mess there, but those were a mere few gallons, as a dozen times that remained in the poor little drake.

Angela was stuck, trapped beneath the bloating cumballoon she had made into the fuckslut latex toy she was trying to hard to really use and abuse, to -really- empty her immense sac.. and she was close, Angela could feel her dicks achingly pleasured, her balls sore from clenching and pouring so much cum, but she was on the verge of total and utter bliss from emptying every hot, sloppy gallon from her sac, those huge, fat knots making sure that she remains tied, the drake's fuckholes perfectly working and milking her twin cocks, keeping those huge knots flared fat and full the entire time! He feels her grab at his legs, using them as handles to just -pull- him even tighter, making his eyes widen a bit. She might not realize why but he's felt something strange starting, his body no longer expanding as much but instead getting tighter, trying to cry out, to whimper or flail in panic, but too immobile and unable to move to do so! The sound of gurgling, sloshing fluids filled the room, joined by the new sound of creaking, groaning latex, as Angela whimpers, just trying to -finish- so she can finally get out of this blissful fucking! Angela couldn't see it from her position but the drake's belly and chest were stretched so much that it started to show transparent in some spots, letting one view the countless gallons gurgling and sloshing inside, making him look like a bloated condom in some parts, dangerously close to too much for the latex toy.. but Angela just didn't stop, desperate to -truly- empty herself into him!

All it took was one last thrust, a single surge of jizm from her body into his, and pop. She doesn't notice it a first. It's a small hole in the drake's stomach, only a comparitively little amount (a couple liters) is pouring out. But the pressure from the STILL increasing amount of cum causing that hole to open wider, causes other holes to appear in various places. Until finally, there's a large POP! and cum shoots in every direction.

The walls and ceiling -drips- with her cum. The octopus was slammed into the far wall, completly covered in jizm and actually stuck several feet off the ground as it starts to change form again, this time turning into a female feral bird. It was tiny, with her wings too matted with jizz for her to move from that wall, let alone fly.

Angela blinked slowly, her vision clouded by cum. Her own body starts to change once more as well. Her body shriks back to her normal size, though her tits remain JJ cups. Her cocks turn into two 12 inch wiggling tentacles. She sighed softly and groaned. "Holy...fuck." she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Works inspired by this one:
> 
> Angela's Story by Malent33214  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805423


End file.
